In order to increase the capacitance of a Multi-Layer-Ceramic-Capacitor (MLCC), the number of dielectric layers in the MLCC can be increased. However, as the number of dielectric layers increases significantly, the dielectric layer thickness between two adjacent electrode layers decreases to sub micrometer scale. In some cases, the dielectric layers are made from ferroelectric electrostrictive materials, such as BaTiO3, which is layered between conductive electrode layers. As the dielectric layer thickness decreases, the voltage gradient in the dielectric layer can polarize the dielectric materials and then induce the dielectric layer to deform due to piezoelectric effects. The deformed MLCC can generate a reaction force, which acts on a PCB board upon which the MCLL is mounted. The PCB board can vibrate due to the capacitor force and induce an acoustic noise in the PCB in the human hearing range. It may be desirable to reduce this acoustic noise in electronic devices having the MLCC.